


Who's Your Daddy

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Shiro (Voltron), belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Pidge and Shiro test out a new toy together.





	Who's Your Daddy

Shiro had checked that the door was locked three times before anything happened, which was overly cautious even for him. He did trust the rest of his team to give them their privacy. But the last thing he wanted was for any of the Paladins to walk in on him right now: standing naked in the middle of the room, even his binder gone, with Pidge’s face buried between his legs as she knelt before him.

“Jesus Christ,” Shiro said, breathless. He tangled his fingers in Pidge’s hair as she tilted her face up, licking fervently. Her tongue swept over him in broad, hot strokes, lapping at his folds as her nose bumped against his clit. She was still wearing her cute black bralette, but nothing else, hands obediently braced on the floor and hips rocking back onto the new toy she was testing out. So eager and pretty and perfect, and it made Shiro’s breath hitch just to look at her. She had a lot of self-control, to be so focused; Shiro would have to reward her for that later.

Then Pidge’s mouth sealed over his clit, and Shiro’s grip on her hair went white-knuckled as he simultaneously cursed and blessed that _tongue_ , dancing over his clit as she sucked hard, until all the tension in his body was drawn into a single, white-hot point - and exploded, sparks dancing behind Shiro's eyelids.

Shiro kept fucking her face as he came, grinding down against that sweet mouth as Pidge lapped at the slick heat dripping down Shiro’s thighs. He sighed as the last waves of the afterglow rippled through him, making his body tense and shiver. “Fuck, Pidge…”

He pulled Pidge away, admiring the mess he had left on her upturned face. She stared back up at him; mouth still hanging open, cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

“Good girl,” Shiro said appreciatively. “Doing so well, sucking Daddy’s cock.” He knelt, getting face to face with her before reaching out to touch the pale, soft skin of Pidge’s belly. His fingers slid down until they found the slight distention there, shadowed against her slight frame, and pressed down. Pidge gasped. “You feel that, baby?”

“Y-yes,” Pidge said, panting. She rocked her hips, and the bulge in her abdomen shifted with each thrust, her cock dripping a steady stream of precome onto the floor. “Yes, Daddy, it feels good…”

Shiro pulled Pidge closer, looking over her shoulder so he could just see the base of the dark purple dildo where it disappeared inside her. The lace of her bra dragged against his flushed skin. He ran his right hand down her spine, and then further, between her spread legs; her rim was stretched wide around the girth of the toy, still suction-cupped to the floor below her. Pidge whimpered when Shiro rubbed lightly over the sensitive skin.

"Oh, baby girl," Shiro murmured. “You should see how your pussy looks like this. Stuffed and full, spread wide open…absolutely gorgeous.” His other hand dropped to the crux of her thighs, wrapping around her hard cock. "And you're so wet for me, aren’t you?”

"Daddy," Pidge moaned. "Daddy, please..."

Shiro stroked her cock slowly, dribbles of precome leaking from the tip and slicking his palm. Pidge grabbed his shoulders, hips twitching as she kept moving up and down on the dildo, and Shiro chuckled. "Just wait a little longer, sweetheart. I want to keep watching you bounce on that cock."

Pidge squirmed, breathing hard as she fucked into Shiro’s fist. “Please!” she said, voice shaking. “C’mon, I’m gonna - gonna - ”

Shiro hushed her, and then slid his hand into her hair, pulling her into a slow, deep kiss; her mouth opened for him easily, hot breath spilling between them as he stroked her tongue with his. He could still taste himself on her lips. By the time he pulled back, Pidge looked more desperate than ever.

Shiro didn’t take his eyes off of her, drinking in her expression. It was hard to resist the temptation let his hand slip between his thighs and drag himself to another orgasm in time with her, but he knew Pidge couldn’t last much longer like this: near-frenzied, jerking back and forth between his hand and the toy splitting her open. Her cock pulsed in his hand when he pumped it harder, milking another cry out of her as Pidge’s body shook.

“You gonna come for me? Gonna come for your daddy?”

“Yes!” Pidge gasped out, rocking her hips frantically. She looked up at Shiro with wide eyes. “Yes, Daddy, I’m coming!”

Suddenly she let out a wild moan, and her body went stiff. Shiro kept stroking as she covered both their chests with a sticky mess of come, dripping over Shiro’s fist, and Pidge whimpered, squeezing her legs together before she toppled against Shiro’s chest. He held her close, and she melted into his arms as he stroked her back. 

She didn’t stir until after he had lifted her off the dildo and laid her on the bed, cleaning her off with the washcloths they had set out beforehand. Shiro smiled down as those brown eyes blinked open, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“Good,” Pidge mumbled. She yawned, then stretched, arching her body up into Shiro’s hands as he wiped her stomach clean.

“Did you like playing with your new toy?”

“Yeah…” Pidge said fuzzily. She smiled. "Did I do a good job?”

“Of course you did,” Shiro said as he leaned in, gently kissing her on the forehead. “I can’t wait to see how you do when I fuck you with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed be the comment-leavers and kudo-givers, for they encourage the author to write more porn.


End file.
